


Brotherly Love

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Inexperienced rapist, M/M, Victim POV, Younger Rapist/Older Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: When his mother lost her position as His Majesty’s First Consort, he knew it was only a matter of time.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Prince/Half-Brother designated for Prince's sexual use
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Brotherly Love

When his mother lost her position as His Majesty’s First Consort, he knew it was only a matter of time.

“Your mine now, Dev – aren’t those the rules?”

Those were indeed the rules. Dev closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was elsewhere. Anywhere, anywhere at all, but at the mercy of the Crown Prince Santistha. Maybe if he acted unresponsive for long enough, San would grow bored and spare the both of them.

Dev had known more than forty winters. He was not a young man. As for San…well…it was true that San wasn’t a boy anymore either, not since he’d had his coming of age three moons ago, but he still _looked_ like the innocent, untouched boy he’d so recently been to Dev.

He didn’t want this with San. Especially not with San! San was his half-brother! It felt…wrong. But Dev was the son of a deposed First Consort, and the male children of deposed First Consorts were, by edict of His Majesty the King, made to serve at the pleasure of the Crown Prince – including in the bedchamber, should the Crown Prince require it. San, needless to say, had required it; he wanted Dev to be his first. Dev wasn’t allowed to say no.

“Ohhh, Dev, you get so big when you’re hard! I didn’t know it was possible to get so big!”

Dev kept his eyes squeezed stubbornly shut. He didn’t need to see how San had covered his hands in warm, sweet-smelling oil and stroked him to hardness; he could _feel _his body betraying him. He didn’t want this, but his cock throbbed and ached regardless, and he had to bite his lower lip not to moan when San straddled his hips and started feeding Dev’s cock into his virgin hole.

He didn’t want to be here, but there was no escape, no _pretending _to escape, not when San’s thighs were wrapped around Dev’s waist, not when San’s hands were braced against Dev’s shoulders, not when San’s buttocks were crushed against Dev’s sac, not when San’s own smaller erection was brushing wetly against his abdomen.

Not when San was riding him.

“Ohhh, you feel so good!” San gasped. He lifted himself almost entirely off of Dev’s cock, and then he fell back down, impaling himself. Then he did it again. “I…I… Am I making you feel good, too, Dev?”

So hesitant when he spoke, so eager to please! This was the San Dev knew and loved. No, Dev wasn’t going to open his eyes. He wasn’t going to open his eyes. He wasn’t going to open his eyes. Hewasntgoingtoopenhiseyes—

“Oh oh ohhh, Dev, I-I think…” San was undulating against San furiously now, so furiously that the bed itself was shaking with each _thwapping_ impact of flesh on flesh. “I think I’m gonna _come_—!”

Dev’s stubborn resolve failed him at last. He opened his eyes just in time to see ribbons of creamy white start streaming out of the purple tip of San’s beautiful cock, to see San’s face crumpled almost past recognition by the intensity of his pleasure, to see San tense and shake as his inner muscles milked Dev, still buried to the root—

Dev roared wordlessly, dug his heels into the mattress, and braced himself as he commenced thrusting – up, up, _up_ into the Crown Prince Santistha, into his beloved half-brother – and then he too began to come.


End file.
